


Scavenging Leads to Strange Places

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, No Smut, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Palomo scavenges a mall and comes across a shop who's name has been scrubbed clean. No matter the hints on his own the place's purpose flies right over his head.





	Scavenging Leads to Strange Places

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea. I had an emotionally similar experience when I myself was Palomo's age. Why not write it down to help wake up my writing muse.

Scavenging sometimes leads to strange places. Old restaurants the Lieutenants would imagine themselves eating at when the war ends. An amusement part that Jensen remembers so briefly in her life but knows her Mother worked the machines.

Sometimes it takes investigating to figure out. 

Like today's trip to an old mall. Empty and trees over taking the insides. Jensen has to hold back Palomo from running off randomly to look at all the nook and crannies of the place. Smith finds himself deeply amused by Palomo's curious tenancies. Bitters figures it might get the other hurt or worse.

Their captains determine the place free of enemy interference so the young Lieutenants make their way down the halls. Collecting trinkets both useful and mearly enchanting to their eyes. Well Palomo does anyway.

Smith keeps his eyes for medical supplies. Stopping by the pharmacy and filling their bags with expired medication. 

Bitters and Jensen trail around for food. 

Leaving Palomo to keep an eye for extra clothes. He can do that easily. Not hard to keep an eye out for clothes stores in a mall. Though he stumbles to a shop with its name warn out. Like some one purposely scrubbed the paint clean of it. 

Palomo looks around. "I'll be in here!" He shouts and enters the odd shop. There's plenty of clothes in the front of it. Palomo sets aside the shirts with funny memes at the front of the shop and ventures further back. 

It's alittle strange. The clothes in the back look less promising to collect. He holds up thing fabric to his chest. He knows its definitely meant to emphasis a body shape. Oh! Lingerie? He's only seen it described in books. He guesses they could be abit sexy when on a person. Oh so this might be one of those sexy shops for clothes.

Palomo feels excited. This place had lots of neat things. He looks over boxes tilting his head, looking for lettering and words that still remain. He finds a back massager and opens the case. Shaped like a microphone. His back does tend to go out often, it might be nice to have around.

He runs to the entrance. "Guys! You won't believe what I found!" Palomo waves the group over. He can see the visible sigh from Bitters as he gathers up the group.

\--

Palomo gathered his friends group into the back room, pointing to the clothes. "Lingerie! Can you believe it! Its all still in tact too!"

Jensen snorts. "Charlie, is that all you wanted to show us?" She looks around and wonders just how much Palomo knows about the type of store he just walked into and rummaged around in. Everything seems to be rubbed clean of words but she knows. But she looks to Smith who returns her gentle worried glances. 

They won't tell him. Palomo is sometimes.. delicate to these types of things and it was a roulette to figure out if he can handle the information or not. 

Bitters though, Bitters had seen Palomo's naive face to these things before and knows its a cruelty to keep him in the dark about where he is. "Palomo, do you know.. what this shop is?"

Smith raises his shoulders in alarm and tries to shush Bitters, who shoves at Smith to keep away.

Palomo is turned from the group unaware of their faces and knowledge. He rummages through his bag and pulls out the microphone shaped back massager.

The group is silent and Smith realizes just why Bitters needs Palomo to know where he is.

"They sell back massagers and neat toy tops." Palomo points around at some reversed vase shaped items he collected around the shop. 

Smith is quick to move over to his and carefully take the butt plug out of Palomo's hands. "That's not what you think it is, Charles." Smith bites his lips and sets the plugs away and on a counter. 

Bitters then speaks. "Palomo you're in a sex shop." He's getting the words out as blunt as possible, no beating around the bush, no silence to what he has. "We've been in one before and I am not having another incident with a vibrator."

Palomo blinks a few times and looks at what's in his hands. "This ..isn't a vibrator though. I know what those look like!" he tries to argue.

Jensen covers her mouth. Okay, we're just gonna be blunt about it then. "Charlie... that's um.. called a wand." She speaks through her fingers parted just enough to not block sound.

Palomo squints his eyes. "Are you guys fucking with me. Why would you need something shaped like this as a sex toy!" He won't be fooled, they can't embarrass him this time with made up sex toy names.

Bitters analyzes the situation and sighs. Okay so Palomo seems to of gone past his repulsion stage. Good, then they won't have to deal with his crying over it hopefully. He moves back Smith and decides to simply whisper in Palomo's ears the function of the item in his hand and what it may do. 

Jensen and Smith hold their breath as Palomo's face gets a deeper darker colour of blush. 

Jensen tries to be comforting. "Its okay, Palomo. This is normal. You didn't entirely know what this place is!" She covers her mouth again in nerves as Palomo's eyes start to well up.

Smith sighs and holds out his hand for Palomo to put the wand in it. "We aren't making fun you this time. We promise."

Palomo, 21 years old and minimal knowledge on sexual stimulation toys. Minimal knowledge in sex itself. His experience would not prepare himself for such things like these and he's not sure how to react.

Bitters sits by Palomo and pats his back. "Look its not like it can kill you or that these are used." What a tedious situation but he needs to make sure his friend is fine if they're going to continue scavenging. "Just, maybe try not to grab random shit when you're collecting stuff. This is why we tell you to focus on your tasks only." He's not much of a comforter.

But it does help, Palomo dries his eyes.

Eventually they are called back to their captains and Palomo keeps his head low. No one says a word unless he prompts it. Palomo figures this at least can be a funny memory to think back on. And Bitters is right, there are worse things in war to accidentally come across.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had always wondered what would of happened if these young adults spent so much of their years in war would they sometimes of come across a shop like this and not even realize where they are?


End file.
